A vehicle seat in which a pressure-receiving member including a pressure-receiving plate for receiving a load from a back of an occupant is provided in a seat back is hitherto known in the art (Patent Documents 1, 2). In the seats disclosed therein, the pressure-receiving member is slung between and supported by left and right separately located side frames of a seat back frame.